


My Sister-in-Law The Babe

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy's older brother is coming to town and Cindy is looking forward about spending some time with him. However, all does not feel well when he announces he's going to get married and she'll get a new sister-in-law. Cindy feels she needs to do something so she doesn't lose her brother to a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmake of the Sabrina the Animated Series episode 'My Step-Mother The Babe', only some differences such as instead of a parent with a new girlfriend, it's going to be a sibling with a new girlfriend. I did this because Cindy's parents are obviously in love and this is dedicated and honored of my brother's engagement and he will be married in early June.

Over at Cartoon Network School, the students were hard at work. Kaitlin had the Eds pulling up a pole that had a welcome banner on display in front of the doors. Mitch and Johnny Test were carrying a bench off while Dexter had the banner raised. Jimmy was up a ladder while June held the ladder and kept it steady for the clumsy mouth-braced boy so he could hang colorful lanterns up by the trees. Chicken gave a thumb's up as Katrina and Flem rolled out a red carpet by the front steps of the school and they opened the doors to go inside to arrange other things.

"Good job hanging the self-portraits, Og." Cindy told the native boy while she held up a ladder.

Og was placing a portrait of him with a goat, porcupine, and a pig sitting on stumps like stools and having a Philosophical Meeting. He then smiled back to Cindy and gave a thumb's up to her back while he then looked to the portrait of Cindy taking place of the portrait of Venus in a clam shell.

"As soon as we finish the 'Welcome Guests and Parents' party banner, I think we're done," Cindy smiled. "We have to make this the most perfect open house ever! Know why?"

"You only told us about 300 times," Maxwell smiled down at her as he hung the banner. "Your brother's coming!"

"Oh, I cannot wait for you to meet him, Maxwell!" Cindy gushed as he hung the banner, then walked away from the ladder. "He's so funny and smart and handsome..." she then leaned against the ladder, slightly toppling it.

"I'm sure your brother's a great guy, Cindy, after all, he's like, your brother." Maxwell replied.

"He's like, the best," Cindy continued, clinging onto the ladder then, but then stepped back and spun in a little circle. "And I'm gonna have him to myself for three whole days!"

"CINDY!" Maxwell yelped as he got nervous from the shaking ladder and clung to the banner, but luckily, did not fall off. "Right now I don't wanna have this ladder all to myself, okay!?"

"Oh, sorry..." Cindy smiled sheepishly, then held onto the ladder to keep him steady again.

"Cindy!" Robin walked over. "I've been looking all over for you! Big news: Principal Skarr has made you and Maxwell host and hostess for the open house."

Cindy ran over in major excitement. "Maxwell, isn't this wild!?" she asked, then gasped in worry.

"Yeah, extremely..." Maxwell clung to the ladder as he nervously looked down and got tangled up in the banner.

It was now after school and Cindy and Robin were walking home together.

"I'm the official hostess of the open house and my brother's gonna be here!" Cindy beamed in excitement. "Oh, this is too perfect!" she then spun around the street sign in sheer happiness like she was in a Broadway musical.

"Your brother sounds so cool," Robin smiled as she hugged her book she was holding onto. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with him."

Cindy rushed over. "Sorry, Robin, I gotta bolt," she smiled apologetically. "My brother are gonna spend every moment together. Just the two of us!" she then emphasized, holding up two fingers in Robin's face.

"Yeah?" Robin put Cindy's hand down. "Well, like, did you ever think that your brother would also like doing stuff with other people while he's in town?"

"No." Cindy shrugged with a smirk, then walked off distantly. 

Cindy started to imagine seeing her brother again, he was in a press conference and was holding a space helmet in his arm and was dressed like an astronaut. He looked a lot like her, except bigger and a boy, had receding hair and an earring.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cindy's brother chuckled, handing his helmet to a man next to him. "I have no interest in piloting the first man space flight to Mars, it wouldn't be anymore near as exciting as being with my darling sister, Cindy."

Cindy was sitting on a stand and had an angel halo above her head with a bashful smile. The press then tried to snap a photograph of her from their cameras.

"The president just called!" a man called with his microphone. "He wants you to pose for the newest face on Mount Rushmore!"

"I'm sorry," Cindy's brother chuckled. "But, no."

"We just got word that Spielberg has asked you to star in every movie he makes from now on!" a woman leaned in with a smile.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Cindy's brother declined. "I'm only interested in being with my darling sister..." he then put his arm around Cindy and smiled to her.

'Cindy... CINDY!' Robin's voice echoed.

 

"Huh?" Cindy asked, waking up then.

"I said I'll catch you later, okay?" Robin glanced at her friend.

"Oh, wow, we're at your house already?" Cindy shook her head, but then got excited again. "I gotta go home and get ready, my brother will be here any minute!" she then ran down the street, very excited.

Cindy ran all the way home and Sledgehammer was sitting on her desk next to the mirror. Cindy put on a white hat that looked like a sailor hat with a blue ribbon. Cindy smiled and modeled in it. Sledgehammer gave a thumb's up. Cindy frowned, she then shut her eyes and concentrated, putting on a black witch's hat with a purple buckle. Sledgehammer snickered to that, but then slit his throat with his finger in disgust. 

Cindy then concentrated again and made the hat into a white princess tiara with a pink heart and blue gems. Sledgehammer then coughed in disgust. Cindy glared at him, then closed her eyes and made the tiara vanish, making her head bear. 

"Now that's you." Sledgehammer smiled.

"You're right, Sledgehammer," Cindy smiled. "I should just keep everything just the same..." she then went into her closet and opened it up. "When I was growing up before Gumboot and my brother wasn't in college yet, it's always just been him and me, and the me part of it has never worn a hat... " she tossed out clothes and accidentally put a sweater over top of her possum."

"Cindy, nothing stays the same forever." Sledgehammer warned, popping his head out of the sweater head hole. 

"What's up with this!?" Cindy grunted as she wore a very small blue sweater that was strangling her now. "It doesn't fit and it's my brother's faovrite! He gave it to me for my eighth birthday!"

"My point exactly." Sledgehammer frowned.

Meanwhile in the living room...

Mary Ruth was sitting in a chair, Buddy was sitting on the couch, and Shelly was standing between her mother and husband.

"Mother, as the matriarch of this household, I should decide how we decorate for Michael's visit." Shelly told her mother.

Mary Ruth stood up, folding her arms with a smirk.

"Oh, dear..." Buddy sweated nervously. "I don't know about this..."

"Especially since Drell gave me witch powers..." Shelly smiled, then zapped her pointing her finger and made fluffy and Victorian style arrangements, even putting Buddy in a Renaissance man-like outfit with a powdered wig, tights, and a rich suit and had a chandelier above them with lit candles. 

Mary Ruth gasped. "Oh, Shelly, this is so like last century!" she rolled her eyes. She then zapped the room in a 1950's fashion, putting Buddy with jet hair, a leather jacket, blue jeans, and boots, and made the room into a retro style with metal music on in the background. 

"And that is so I Love Lucy!" Shelly glanced at her mother before putting the room in a fluffy and flowery fashion, putting Buddy back in his normal clothes, but gave him a frilled and flowery apron with flowers, lace, and bows everywhere. 

Buddy groaned and face-palmed. Sledgehammer gasped, he then grabbed Mary Ruth's wand and changed the room back to normal completely and walked off in relaxation. 

"Thank you, Sledgehammer..." Buddy said in relief.

Sledgehammer smiled.

The doorbell then rang which made Cindy accidentally slam the doors open on her mother. "I'll get it!" she then bolted to the door while Mary Ruth giggled at her daughter's misfortune. 

Cindy's older brother was shown at the door and was wearing a gray suit with a red tie. "Cindy!" he beamed, holding out his arms to her. 

"Michael!" Cindy beamed, jumping into his arms and instantly hugging him. "You made it..." she then whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek. 

The others smiled to this wonderful and sweet brother and sister reunion. 

"Oh, I have a surprise for you, kiddo..." Michael set Cindy down, bending down to her height. "Meet Ashley Pinell."

"Huh?" Cindy looked behind her father to see a young woman around her brother's age with fiery ginger hair, freckles, aqua eyes, and she had on a purple dress with short heels and held a purse, waving to the little girl of the house.

"She's my fiancée," Michael told his younger sister, then ran over to the young woman's side, putting his arm around her. "We're getting married, Cindy! Isn't that great news?"

Cindy felt her whole world fell apart and she let out a rather horrified scream which worried her family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Shortstuff, don't you wanna congratulate us?" Michael prompted his sister.

"No..." Cindy said in a choked up voice. "Not really..."

Mary Ruth, Shelly, and Buddy walked over and decided to meet Ashley and greet Michael, welcoming him to their new home. Buddy even shook her head.

"I gotta get her out of here," Cindy growled. "She's gonna ruin everything for me!"

Shelly was on her way into the kitchen and nearly slid into her mother as she held a tray of a pitcher of lemonade with a couple of glasses. Shelly started to use her new witch magic and conjured up treats. 

"Caviar? Please..." Mary Ruth scoffed. "Shelly, have you forgotten what it's like to be a normal mortal? Go with something Ashley might actually like like nachoes maybe!" she then zapped up a bowl of nachos with gooey cheese next to her granddaughter on the table. 

"Cindy, we could use a little help with the snacks here," Shelly told her daughter, then conjured up a cola can. "Give this to Ashley, she said she'd like a diet soda."

"Do I look like a waitress?" Cindy scoffed, taking the can.

Shelly then zapped her daughter in a waitress uniform, and walked away, whistling innocently. 

"I am so not in the mood for this!" Cindy scowled, shaking the soda in her hand. 

Mary Ruth zapped Cindy back to normal. "Did you see the way Michael looked at Ashley? He's definitely a boy in love~..." 

Shelly smiled proudly as she popped ice cubes into a bowl.

"Stop it!" Cindy sounded aggravated. "Just stop it!"

"What's wrong, luv?" Shelly frowned.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley," Cindy growled. "What about me? What kind of woman does she think she is, swooning over my brother and taking him? What about me!?"

"Cindy, you don't even know her," Shelly soothed. "Give her a chance. Once you get to know Ashley, I'm sure you'll like her."

"After all, Michael loves her enough to marry her." Mary Ruth added, carrying the nachos, pushing the door open with her backside to get into the living room.

"And your brother's always had good taste." Shelly then added.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Cindy scoffed.

In the living room...

"Where did we meet?" Michael replied as he picked up his drink while sitting on the couch next to Ashley. "At her mother's shop. Ashley's mom is an antique whiz and it kinda rubbed off on her..."

"Ah... That explains what she saw in that guy..." Sledgehammer whispered.

Buddy shushed the possum, then smiled to his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Here's your soda..." Cindy glumly walked over to the young woman.

"Thanks, Cindy." Ashley smiled, accepting it.

"Whatever..." Cindy walked off, then saw that Ashley was about to cuddle with Michael, so she zipped over and came between the two young adults. "This is where I always sit! It's great 'cuz he's MY brother..." she then hugged Michael nice and tight. 

Michael shrugged with a small smile. Ashley opened her soda, but it squirted and sprayed all over her face. The others looked shocked and worried for her then. The others came to help clean her up.

"Good." Cindy smiled darkly.

"Ooh," Sledgehammer climbed over her body and hopped on her shoulder to sit down. "That sounded just a little witchy..."

"That's exactly how I feel right now," Cindy leaned back, folding her arms. "Now she'll blow up, blame me, and Michael will get rid of her that fast!"

Ashley giggled as Michael attempted to dry her off. "After that long flight, I had a little bit of jet lag, but I'm feeling more bubbly now."

"Great..." Cindy growled again. 

"Trust me, dear," Sledgehammer put his paws together. "Green is not your best color."

"What made me fall in love with Michael?" Ashley replied as she clung to her future husband. "Well, Buddy, I suppose it's all the things we have in common."

"Yeah," Michael smiled. "Like watching basketball or football games, going bowling..."

"Bowling!?" Cindy screeched. "Michael, that's something you and I do together!"

"I know that, squirt, but that's something Ashley and I enjoy doing too," Michael smiled, ruffling up her hair. "And I'm thinking it'd be fun for all three of us to do it together."

"I don't think so..." Cindy sneered, folding her arms coldly.

*Daydream...*

Michael and Ashley were getting bowling balls. Cindy was hiding in the corner. She then went into deep concentration. Ashley was about to bowl, but the ball holes squeezed her fingertips and she started to roll down the lane and knock into the bowling pins. Cindy then ran over and hugged her brother.

"Aw, nothing could be better than this." Michael smiled down to Cindy.

*End of Daydream*

 

"Being here with the two girls I love the best." Michael said as Ashley sat across from Cindy on the couch. 

"Well, you're ahead of me, Big Brother," Cindy said innocently. "There's only one guy that I love the best." she then kissed his cheek, stood up from the couch and walked away.

Michael frowned, feeling something wrong with his little sister.

Cindy went up to her bedroom, she was looking at an old picture she had taken with her hugging with Michael. She then heard footsteps coming behind her door and set the picture down.

"Got a minute?" Michael asked, then came into her room to sit down with her. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, even if you aren't the little brother I spent nine months wishing for."

"Mikey, am I still your best girl?" Cindy asked. "I just thought... With Ashley making you all happy and everything..."

"What's making me fabulously happy is being here with all the people I love." Michael soothed her.

"If you ask me, it feels a little crowded right now..." Cindy put her hands in her pockets. 

"How about a walk with Ashley and me before dinner?" Michael offered. "You two can get to know each other."

"Gee, Michael, it sounds like fun, but I have an errand to run and I'll be back soon, K?" Cindy backed away and went out the door, shutting it behind her.

Michael watched her go and stared at the floor.


End file.
